1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for multiple input multiple output (MIMO) routing, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for hybrid virtual MIMO transmission in a wireless ad-hoc network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission techniques have been developed utilizing the nature of high bandwidth efficiency of the MIMO transmission scheme. However, for MIMO routing, a transmitter and a receiver are configured to have a complex circuit structure, which consumes a great amount of energy, and the MIMO routing is difficult to employ in a wireless ad-hoc network.
Moreover, numerous antennas must be installed in a small sensor for MIMO routing, and such installation hinders the implementation of the MIMO routing. To overcome the above drawback, a virtual MIMO (V-MIMO) transmission technique using a virtual antenna array has been proposed so that the MIMO technique can be applied to an ad-hoc network.
An ad-hoc network employing V-MIMO has an advantage of multiplexing gain that is retained by MIMO transmission, but has a disadvantage in that extra energy is required for cooperation between sensors participating in routing and transmission delay. Thus, in the case of short data transmission distance, the V-MIMO is not efficient in terms of energy and delay time.